Pink?
by Destined Jonas
Summary: Macy is in a panic to find out that she has no feminine clothing items. JONAS.
1. Pink?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm Destined, and this is actually my first ever fanfiction. I've gotten plenty of plot-bunnies before, but they always die out before I get to write them down. **

**This one-shot is dedicated to Lizzy, Chibi and Silver, for being the best friends that a girl could ever ask for without meeting them.**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this oneshot, read and review! ****I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism, as well as encouragement :~)  
**

**Note to Flamers: No flames please. Don't like, don't comment.  
**

"Ugh!" Macy slammed her wardrobe door shut with a groan. Jeans and band (_JONAS_, of course) T-shirts lay scattered all over the floor, pajamas crumpled and flung into a pile in the corner, a hundred pairs of Converses litter the area around her. She had combed through her entire closet, and not one, _not a single one_ of her outfits are pink or girly in anyway. Stupid Stella.

"Mom! I'm going to the mall!" Macy yelled to her mother, who was cooking downstairs, making a waft of the most delicious aroma drift into Macy's bedroom. Said _most-wonderful-chef-in-the-world _replied, "That's fine, just be sure to have a friend with you, okay?"

"Will do, mom." Macy mumbled, with her head stuck in her chest of drawers, hoping to find something, anything, that is just slightly feminine. She pulled out a hot-pink baby-doll _JONAS_ shirt from when she was 13, and squeezed into it. In case you were wondering, it says "_LIVE LIKE YOU'RE AT THE BOTTOM EVEN IF YOU'RE AT THE TOP_". She then turned and looked through all of the jeans she had (which was hard, because they were everywhere all over her floor). Behind a life size cardboard cutout of _JONAS_ she can see a faint hint on sky blue. Success! A light blue pair of daisy dukes.

She distinctly remembers having an old pair of brown knee-high boots with pointed toes and tassels. Those are perfect. Now if only she could find them. She looked under her bed, under the purple _Camp Rock_ comforter that she had. Nope. She looked behind her _JONAS_-poster-covered fan-cupboard that was full of _JONAS_-fanstuff. Nope. She to find them. Macy lay on the floor amongst her many items of clothing, staring up at the faces of the Lucas boys on her ceiling. Lucas... _JONAS_... Concert! She had worn those boots to her last concert! She flew down the stairs, racing to the Sacred Shrine of all things _JONAS_, which was _not_ to be confused with _JONAS_ fan cupboard.

Macy skidded to a halt in front of a small blue table in the corner of the entrance hall. It had a cover of blue lace, and the faces of three most hottest boys alive. (In her opinion anyway. Take note that none of her past boyfriends were amused by this. _Particularly_ Randolf.) This table only holds things that the boys have used or touched. Any other things such as (_every single_) magazine articles (_that had ever been published_) goes into the fan cupboard. She lifted up the tablecloth, and voila! There was the pair of leather boots, even autographed on the side by the boys. She squealed happily at that memory. She grabbed her phone and her boots and skipped outside.

After many failed attempts to push her iPhone into the tiny pockets of her shorts, Macy finally managed to squeeze it in somehow. Then she remembered that her car was in the shop for fixing. Which mean she either had to call one of the Lucas' or Stella to come with her to the mall. Stella was out of the question, as she was the one who started this wicked business in the first place, so it has to be one of the Lucas boys. Damn. She'd have to take that God forsaken phone out of that pocket, which has to be harder than putting it in. Now, who to call, who to call? Not Joe, he's _Stella_'s go-to. Not Nick, he's out with Anna. So...

"Hey, -sighs- Kevin? Would you –puffs- please go –groans- shopping with me?" Macy pleaded while trying desperately to hold the phone between her neck and her shoulder while hopping on one foot wrestling with that stupid boot that just won't go on!

"Who are you and what have you done to my Macy?" Came the immediate reply. At any other time Macy would have swooned at Kevin calling her his. But right now –

"Kevin Percy Lucas, I am very frustrated that nothing in my closet is fitting to my mood, and therefore need a ride and a guy who is good with fashion to go to the mall with the fix this problem in three, two DAMN YOU, STUPID HIGH HEELED BOOT!" Macy gave up on her attempts to balance on one foot, putting on a shoe while talking on the phone at the same time and sat down on the pavement with a huff.

"You are not Macy. Any decent fan would know not to call be 'Percy'. Besides, since when did you need, no, LIKE to go shopping?"

"I AM Macy and I am having a fashion emergency which requires a trip to the mall NOW." Macy yelled into the phone impatiently.

"No you are NOT, unless Stella is with you and you guys are prank calling me. The Mace I know hates shopping, and knows every single _JONAS_ fact."

"_Percy_, you have 3 minutes, Mr Bumble's arms and legs are on the line. You left him here after your last visit."

"...Hahaha...um ... that wouldn't be neseccary... right? I'll... be there in 3. No, 2! ...Mace, are you sure you're... alright?"

Macy rolled her eyes, sighed and hung up on him. She stared at the long empty road, and started to walk.

**...And that 's it. So what'cha think? Should Kevin turn up or not? Should I write a next chapter? Why does Macy want girly clothes? And how is this Stella's problem, if at all? **

**Drop a comment below -motions to review button- I _might_ expand this, -hint hint-, if people give me ideas :)**

**Did anyone check out Nick's chat last night?**

**~Destinedx  
**


	2. Everybody's Kung Fu Fighting

**People! It's Destined! I'm so happy that people reviewed, that I wrote and am now updating the story in just TWO DAYS. Yes, that's right people, I am updating now!**  
**Thanks to my reviewers, Silver, Snoupy, Chibi and Chicaa. You people made my day(s) :D**

**I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here goes:**  
**I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I pone them. JK, still don't own them, unfortunately, but I do own the story and the plot :)**

**Nick: Be glad she doesn't own us.**  
**Joe: Or else we would be going through torture right now.**  
**Kevin: -nods- ...What they said.**  
**Destined: You're talking about the wrong authoress guys! It's Chibi, Silver and Lizzy with the evil and so totally awesome stories! I'm just the new writer who doesn't have the guts to kill anyone off yet.**  
**Nick+Joe+Kevin: -looks at each other-**  
**Kevin: -slowly- In that case...**  
**Nick+Kevin: WE LOVE YOU RACHEL!**  
**Joe: -sings softly- ...you love me, we're one happy family...**  
**Nick: -hits Joe upside the head-**  
**Joe: -rubs head- You could've just said "stop". Geez. -singsongs- Nick has anger management issues.**  
**Destined: Don't give me any ideas.**

**Now on to the story!**

KEVIN'S POV

I stared at the phone in disbelief and shock. The dial tone rang loudly in my ears. What in heaven's name had gotten into sweet, tomboyish Macy? The JONAS fan that would do anything for their idols, absolutely anything? By no means am I being conceited or ego-centric, but this isn't Macy. Macy hates skirts, lace, pink, the typical girly stuff that Stella would like. Maybe Stella is controlling Macy through extra-terrestrial means! Oh my gosh, Macy is a robot controlled by Stella against Macy's will! What if Stella is controlling all our rabid fan-girls? They are strong enough to take over the world!

"Stella is controlling our robot fans, including Macy, by using alien mind-powers! I'm going to save the world!" I screamed as I pulled on my coat during the brief period of time that one uses to slide down a fire pole. Grabbing the keys to my baby from under the cookie jar, I raced out of the door and into my beloved black Tahoe Hybrid. Just as the firehouse door slammed behind me, I heard my father sigh, "Well there goes Kevin again."

This is serious, father. Very serious.

MACY'S POV

I plodded impatiently down the road, the heels of my boots clickety-clacking on the rough cement that served as the pavement. I can not believe that I let Stella convince me to do this. But if this doesn't convince her that I am matured, I don't know what will.

My headphones were blasting LoveGame by Lady GaGa. That woman is psycho. Psycho in a cool genius way, but psycho all the same. I started to walk in time with the music, my hips swaying slightly. Then the bridge came on, and I just had to sing it, regardless of how bad my vocal skills may be.

_ "I can see you staring there from across the block, with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your HUH!"_

My face screwed up in faux-emotion, and I pointed across the street. Then I started to really get into the beat, actually beginning to dance in the middle of the seemingly-empty street.

_ "Let's play a LoveGame, play a LoveGame, do you want love or do you want fame, are you in the Game?"_

"Dans le LoveGame." A low voice murmured the statement right next to my person. Removing my earphones with one swift motion, I screamed as I crouched instinctively into the defensive position while whirling around to face my attacker. I struck out blindly, not caring which bodily part I hit, which served the jackass right for sneaking up on the one and only Mighty-Might Macy Misa.

"Aiyeeeeeeaaahhh!" Came the scream when I struck the jerk where the sun don't shine. Hah. I pretty sure that his children's children would be dizzy from one of those blows. Wait a sec. That yowl was familiar. I quickly stopped my assault, sat on his back and pinned down his arms, just in case. I peered at his face and – Oh God damn it.

"Hey, Mace. I'm guessing that I startled you then?" Kevin smiled weakly.

"No, no, no, this cannot, will not, be happening. No, no, noooooo. I just single-handedly stopped, an entire line of future Lucases. No, no, no. I'm am soooo sorry, Kevin, I really am. Are you alright?" Taking short quick breaths, I stared at Kevin, raking him over with my eyes.

Kevin breathed in deeply, trying to slow down his racing heart I presume.

"Macy, I'm fine. I just need to sit for a moment to catch my breath back. Stop hyperventilating. Now, what's this I hear about my future children's children?"

Once again, I sat down with a huff on the ground. "I am a master in the martial arts. I would have killed you had I not recognized your oh-so-manly scream, Kevin Percy. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Pointedly ignoring the Percy comment, Kevin replied, "I'm guessing that you have black belts in every single self-defence martial art possible?"

I looked at him, blinking. "Just Taekwondo and Karate. Are you sure you're alright Kevin?" Without waiting for him to answer I continued on in one breath. "I-really-need-to-go-to-the-mall, stupid-Stella-bet-that-I-can't-not-wear-what-she-calls, and-I-quote, tomboy-clothes-for-three-weeks. Apparently-I-haven't-proved-that-I-was-mature-enough-by-dressing-Randolf-up-as-Nick-of-JONAS, so now I need to pass this goddamn test of hers. Every-single-piece-of-clothing has to be girlie, a waste of space, and limiting movement. UGH!"  
Kevin's eyebrows furrowed, him nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, that does make sense. It's so much better now. I thought that you were a being controlled by Stella using telekinesis."

"You mean hypnosis?"

"No, telekinesis. As in she using mind powers to control the movement of objects."

"I know what telekinesis means, but when you control someone against their will, it's called hypnosis."

THIRD PERSON'S POV

The two friends bickered as they got into Kevin's car, driving to the mall. Their conversations can only be known as Kacy-talks, because no other person as of right now can catch up to the speed of change in the unknown that is Kevin's mind.

The Kacy-talk wandered from telekinesis to hypnosis, to optical illusions and magician's tricks, to doves and rabbits, to the RSPCA and the fundraising events they're holding this week, to the charity concert that JONAS is doing in three weeks time for the recent earthquake in New Zealand. By the time they got to the shopping center, they were speaking about how their geography teacher is most definitely (or in Kevin's case, definitely not) a fan of JONAS.

**And there you go guys, the first update of Pink! :) R&R, peace out y'all!**

**~Destinedx**

**P.S. Fanfiction formatting sucks. Just saying.  
**


	3. The Fashionista

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, life has been HECTIC lately here on the other side of the world. I know that that is the most over-used excuse in the book, but it's true and I can't help it. -throws in puppy dog eyes- Forgive me?**

**Nick: Hey, I've got _diabetes_ and I can tour and deliver my duties just fine.  
Destined: But I've got a _cold_. -sniffles-  
Joe: Yeah, man, lay off. You've got a cold on tour in 2009 and we had to cancel on the fans.  
Kevin: Joe, that's crossing the line. Nick didn't want to get sick.  
Nick: -sulks- Yeah, and _somebody_ just had to call in the Disney crew to film me, -glares at Joe- , with BEDHEAD and a runny nose to top things off.  
Destined: -coos and puts arms around Nick- Oh it's alright, pretty-boy, you looked mighty fine with bedhead. -to readers- You would all agree with me, wouldn't you? -smiles-**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: YES, I BLOODY OWN JONAS AND THE JONAS BROTHERS, THAT'S WHY I LIVE IN FREAKING _ASIA_ AND HAVE NEVER SEEN THE BOYS BEFORE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. GEEZ, DO YOU HAVE TO RUB. IT. IN. THAT HARD? D:_

* * *

Macy's POV 

"So, where should we start?" Kevin nudged me. I was standing in front of a map of what has to be the biggest shopping mall in the world and have absolutely no idea which way is up (or is it North?), can make utterly _no sense whatsoever_ of the numbers (that led well into the thousands figure) which paraded down the left side of the board and little tiny symbols of people and items confused me to no end. I shook my head to clear my mind, all the while trying desperately to find the red dot that _should_ show us where _the heck_ are we even supposed to be on the sprawling mess. Kevin continued to look at me expectantly and I just stared back at him helplessly, like a child that got lost and is looking for her mother in between the aisles of a supermarket. I pouted indignantly as his lips turned upwards in a small smirk – he had obviously found my cluelessness amusing.

"I'm taking that you have never been to Sogo[1]?" That annoying smirk gradually turned into a full blown grin as Kevin bent over the map. "In that case, I shall lead this expedition."

"What? No, Kevin, this is MY clothing that I'm worrie– " I started to protest when he interrupted me.

"Lead the way then."

That cut my tirade short. What? I lead? But I have no idea where the hell even the nearest friggen toilet is. My mouth open and closed like a fish's.

Kevin raised one bushy eyebrow. "Shall we, milady?" He offered me his arm.

How could I refuse?

JONAS_ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS __ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JO_NAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS

Kevin's POV

This. Is. Plobnrg. Macy had absolutely no sense of style in the manner of clothing, which meant that _I_ got to dress her like a Barbie doll, or buy clothing items for her like the sister I never had. I was, of course, undeniably the most fashionable _JONAS_ member in my family, when Stella's not involved that is. Macy was so athletic, I could give her whatever outfit that I wanted and she could pull it off and made it look good. Actually _getting_ her into the outfits I wanted however could prove to be quite a problem.

"I WON'T, no, CAN'T be seen wearing THIS waste of material!" Macy whispered to me furiously from behind the curtain to the changing room. "This is absurd!"

I sighed in exasperation. "Dude, just give it a try. It's just a tunic with leggings! It's what _everybody's_ wearing that is _trendy_ without being too girly!"

In return, I received a pointed glare from a pair of brown eyes that peeked out from a small gap in the curtains. "Are you mad? Do you know who wears tunics? The _ancient ROMANS_. This… stupid oversized shirt reaches past my thighs. How is one supposed to _move_ in this?" With that she flung open the curtains with a clang, the other hand was curled into a fist and rested on her hip.

There was no other word for it. Macy looked– "Amazing! You work that so well, and the brown fabric really brings out the colour of your eyes and shows off your naturally tanned skin." I shook my head in wonder. "And the leggings just help to smoothen down your silhouette, and cover everything while making you look sexy like hell. You should totally get this outfit."

Macy narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Kevin?"

"Uhh, y-yeah?" I answered hesitantly.

"Since when do you know so much about fashion?"

"I ha-AVE abso_lute_ly NO IDE-_AH_ _what_ you're ta-_ALK_-ing about!" Damn. My voice cracked. Here comes the lecture.

Macy laughed scathingly, a sound that doesn't suit her at all. "You should know better than to lie to me, Kevin Percy Lucas. I am the _JONAS_-superfan, and have the power to turn the whole club against you."

I knew that Macy, my sweet innocent Macy, would never do such a thing. However, I'm not prepared to risk it. "Okay, okay, fine, you got me. Remember the time when we… uh…" I winced. She looked on, raising an eyebrow for me to continue, which I did in a whisper. "_had Coler over for an interview during Stella's birthday?_ Ahem. Yeah. I distinctly remember me having this awful idea of wearing a leather vest with no shirt underneath." At this, a small smile broke through Macy's mask of stone. "Yeah… I guess you do. Well, after that _fiasco_ I've decided to go for some fashion lessons from the famed stylist Michelle Tomaszewski [2]."

Macy nods thoughtfully, dispute forgotten. "Stella _had_ mentioned something about Michelle… Tomaski? No, Tomasaki. No… Oh, whatever, my point is Stella _worships_ Michelle. Did Michelle teach you anything of interest?"

"We can talk more about this at a better time. But the most important thing is that Michelle taught me to view all past, present and future trends with an open mind [3]." I struck a stereotypical model pose to earn a small laugh from Macy. "To look past the weird trends, try some on, and maybe you'll get lucky. That's how I got my present style today.

_____JONAS__ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS __ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JONAS _ _ JO_NAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS 

Macy's POV

Well, what d'ya know? Shopping can actually be fun. I looked at the list of items in my wardrobe that Stella wanted me to get a different version of and grinned when I saw a _particular_ article of clothing. Grabbing Kevin by the arm, I marched to _that_ shop in the women's department.

Colours. Patterns. Cuttings.

All of these things together in a vibrant blend were what hit me as I stepped into _that_ section in the shopping mall. I stared in shock at all the different varieties, surveyed the more revealing pieces with distaste. I fiddled with a bright yellow garment gingerly, hooking my fingers the straps on the side and held it up to my chest.

"Kevin, what do you think?" I looked around, and surely as I expected, Kevin was standing outside the doors of the store, blushing and fidgeting uneasily.

"Mace, can I wait for you at the cafeteria? I'm dying for a Starbucks coffee…" Kevin said rocking back and forth on his feet.

I laughed and dragged in the protesting Kevin who dug in his high-heeled cowboy boots in an attempt to stay outside. "Now either you can tell me what do you think about this canary yellow bra or I will make you choose what I should buy and make you stand outside the changing rooms holding the lingerie."

* * *

Notes:

[1] Sogo is a shopping mall in my country/city/area (which is Hong Kong if any of you are wondering). It originates in Japan and confuses me to no end. I swear, that place is like a maze. I have no idea what kind of shopping malls there are in Jersey, seeing as I've never been there before, and don't know how they name them. So just run along with this, mm'kay? :D

[2] Michelle Tomaszewski is the real-life stylist of the Jonas boys. She seems like a great fashion-wise person, so I've decided that Kevin should go to her for lessons. And I really do think that Kevin probably cares the most about fashion out of all three boys. Joe just wears whatever is in the house, and Nick is always wearing the tight white V-neck shirt. (Not that I mind… ;d)

[3] This is actually my personal belief, no idea whether _reallife_!Michelle would think that way, but it isn't relevant. In this world, she does. Good? Good. :P

* * *

**Nick: -snores gently-**

**Destined: -strokes Nick's hair absentmindedly-**

**Kevin: Um. -taps Destined on shoulder-**

**Joe: -coughs loudly- Ahem.**

**Destined: -looks up from watching Nick sleep on the couch- Oh! You guys finished? Well, what do you think?**

**Joe: Well, personally I want to know, where. The. Heck. Am. I?  
**

**Kevin: And I thought that you said this wasn't going to be a Kacy fic. -shudders-**

**Nick: -snores gently-**

**Destined: -ignores Joe- Well, Kevin, I said that this isn't going to be a Kacy-_romance_, never said that it couldn't be a friendship/humor fic. You know what, I have actually no idea what this fic is about, I just go with the flow. There isn't much plot here, now that I think about it. Who knows? Maybe I'll make Joe drive a pick-up truck over Nick's body which is in a diabetic induced coma next chapter.**

**Nick: -jerks awake and splutters- YOU WILL WHAT?**

**Joe: -splutters and shouts- YOU WILL MAKE ME DO WHAT TO WHO IN WHAT?**

**Kevin: Oh boy.  
**

**Destined: -walks into another room- **

**Random camera dude filming this: -follows- -slams door-**

**Destined: -ignores the band's disembodied shouts- -looks into camera- You know the ritual! Review and leave constructive criticism! I really do appreciate it! :D Once again, I apologize for this really late update :/ -continues- But you can yell at me in the reviews! You have free reign! (Just no flaming. Playful banter is okay, but please, no flaming.)  
**


	4. Live To Party

**Ahh, I am so sorry. I know that I'm a bad updater, and I honestly have no excuse to give to you guys. Please don't hate me. I made the update extra long to make up for it! **

**Macy: Do we get to see the bitch yet?  
Destined: Yup.  
Kevin: How lovely.**

**AND if you catch any **_**hidden **_**JoBro references, you get a virtual hug and a cookie. There's several in this update! **

**Disclaimer: If anyone ever thought that I own the Jonas Brothers, they must have the IQ of a foetus. I DON'T OWN THEM.**

Kevin's POV

"No, dude, I'm completely serious! She actually_ did_ make me stand outside her changing room while she tried on bikinis and bras."

Nick, bent over with his head in the mini fridge, replied with a muffled voice, "You're kidding right? It's _Macy_ we're talking about, not Stella or Kimmi-with-a-heart-over-the-I."

_Clink. _"Who cares if she's Macy?" Joe scoffs, putting down his can of soda, and propped his feet up while reading magazines in Nick's drumkit bed. "She look hot?"

I chucked, it's just so _Joe_ to care only about Macy's appearance and not the absurdity of her behavior today. Just like how it is just like Nick to worry about Macy's sanity (and the authenticity of my account of events) instead of asking about the hotness of Macy in a bikini. I stalled my reply by taking a sip of milk. "How about you see for yourself. Let's invite the girls over, and by girls, Nick, I mean Stella and Macy. Leave your Anna at home."

Nick straightened up to put a Diet Coke on the counter, crossed his arms and glared. "First off, she is not 'my Anna', we are not dating. Secondly, _Kevin_," He jabbed an accusing finger in my direction, "It's _your_ turn to go grocery shopping this week, which you _obviously_ were too distracted by the sight of_ Macy in a revealing costume_ to do, leading to a _fatal shortage_ of Diet Coke-"

I spluttered indignantly, spraying milk all over my cookies, "_What?_ That's just _sick_, dude. I don't think of Macy that way. That's plain gro-"

He continued his tirade, voice loud over my protests. "_This is the last can._ The _LAST_ can, Kevin." A helpless shrug from me as I desperately to dry off each milk-splattered cookie. He pressed on, "There had _better_ be more Diet Coke before tonight, because I need to finish producing the tracks for the album and I need caffeine to keep me going. And lastly, even if Anna and I were dating, why should I not bring her here? Stella and Mace come over often enough."

A magazine randomly soared across the loft, pages flapping wildly, and nearly knocking over Nick's precious Diet Coke and actually knocking over my glass.

"Oi, watch it!" Nick snarled at Joe, grabbing the can and holding it protectively against his chest.

I knew where this was going. Nick was pale, he was irritable and he was leaning with most of his weight on the table. I grabbed the blue (_pacific _blue) meter and tossed it in his general direction, being busy mopping up the milky, soppy mess Joe had made. Out of reflex, Nick caught it, but took one look and flung it halfway across the room.

"Nicholas!" I snapped at him.

He scowled, "What?"

Joe joined in with a chirp from his spot in Nick's bed, "You know perfectly "what". Check your sugar."

"I can take care of myself, _Danger_. My. Blood. Su. Gar. Is. Per. Fect. Ly. Fine!" Each syllable was punctuated with a thump of his fist. Nick then took a huge swig of his Diet Coke.

Joe and I shared a glance, a look that said _you know what we have to do_.

Joe rolled his eyes, "_Again? _" I took that to mean.

I stared at him pointedly until he got up with a sigh.

While I scrambled to pick up the glucose meter, Joe tackled Nick to the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. The can of Diet Coke fell and its contents spilt. Nick tracked its progress with wide eyes as though seeing it descend in slow motion. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." He hissed out slowly between his teeth. He let out a surprised yelp as I pricked his index finger behind his back, drawing blood. Twisting his head around to face me, curls bouncing wildly, he roared in anger, "_WHAT SICK TWISTED KIND OF BROTHERS ARE YOU?_"

Joe looked hurt, so I put my left arm around him for some comfort while I checked the reading. "Just as I expected. Nicholas Jerry Lucas, are you aware that your blood sugar is just below 50, way too low for any normal person, especially someone as active as you?"

"_I DID NOT KNOW, AND I STILL DO NOT CARE. SOMEONE BETTER GET ME A FREAKING COKE OR THINGS CAN GET NASTY!_" Nick was so furious he was almost foaming at the mouth, struggling and bucking weakly against Joe's full body weight on him.

Taking my sweet time, I plodded over to Nick's bed where Joe's soda was still resting. I grabbed my cookies in passing the minibar while telling Joe, "Carry the little tyke over here."

I left the fuming Nick tucked into bed, knowing full well that he would make good use of the sugary food after me and Joe went downstairs, his pride forbidding him to drink Joe's soda and eat my cookies while we were still there.

_JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS_

Stella's POV

I pursed my lips, pondering what kind of nail accessory to go with my just freshly manicured nails. "I can't believe Macy told me that she was mature, then pulled off such an immature prank on Randolf. The sweet boy liked her for who she is, and yet she turned him into a freaking Nick-Lucas-clone, complete with her 'Nick-hat', 'Nick-name' and 'Nick-book'!"

Anna waved around one hand with pink glittery nails, each nail at least an inch long, in an effort to dry them more quickly. The nails went with her signature bubblegum coloured lipstick that stood out perfectly on her snow-white skin that she worked so hard to keep from getting tanned. She's like a perfect China-doll. "Oh yeah, I heard she even, like, got poor Randy to act like Nicky, like, she's such a copycat! I mean, it's like, Nicky's my bf, she should, like, get her own and stop copying other people's bf's."

"You can't really blame her for that though, she is, after all _JONAS' _number one super fan." I chose a simple floral sticker, the purple whirly pattern would look great on the light pink base.

"Of course, because _JONAS_ is like _soo_ hot. I can't believe that I'm dating a Lucas brother!" Anna squealed as she dragged her (now dry) nails through her waist length straight black hair and fluttered her long dark lashes, hyperventilating slightly. She quickly composed herself, and her poker face went back on. "I mean, isn't Nicky, like, so cool and talented? And Joey's like so hot and fit. Too bad, Kevin's… meh."

I gasped. This was shocking behavior. "What? No, Anna, you can't say that! Kevin is really important, as part of the band as well as an older brother! Did you know that when Nick fainted from his diabetes, Kevin ran 15 blocks back to the house from the park because Joe didn't know what to do? Did you know that when Joe ran into the wall and cut his head open, Kevin…"

Anna's POV

_Yadda yadda yadda_. Estella Malone's going on and on about the importance of Kevin. That dumb blonde is so annoying. Like an annoying fly whizzing around my head. Wish I could just slap her out of MY air.

I mean, Kevin is, like, _soo_ unimportant. Or is it inimportant? Whatevs. Me, myself and I know what I mean. _Grammar_ is not important. Kevin plays guitar, so what? So can Nicky and so can Joey. Nicky is, like, _soo _talented and hot and he's, like, got such a great voice. And he buys me the bestest gifts. Kevin has freaking sideburns, and he can't even sing. And all he talks about is lemurs with trumpets and otters in bikinis and bears feeding him pudding for God's sake.

I interrupted Malone's _not important_ rant with a sweet voice, "Stella, darling, I'm so sorry. I just meant that I, like, love Nicky a lot, that's all. I didn't mean _any_ offence to Kevin nor Joe. I am _so_ sorry. Don't tell Nick, please?" I quickly pouted to add to the effect.

The blonde peered at me with narrowed eyes. "Okay, I won't tell, but don't ever say things like that about Kevin ever again. If Nick found ever out…" She left the threat hanging.

Mentally, I rolled my eyes. For the umpteenth time. But physically, "I really am sorry, Stells. I promise you won't hear me say things like that again." You never will hear me say that in front of you ever again. Who knew you were such a crybaby, tattletale bitch. And super stupid while we're at it. Huh. You're never gonna catch up with me.

_JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS_

Macy's POV

"…_So I pick up the phone, call everyone I know. Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music, here we go! So I pick up the phone, call everyone I kno-_"

My wet towel whipped through the air as I scrambled to my bedroom to get my mobile, which, to my extreme dismay, was still stuck in those ridiculously tiny pockets of my old Daisy Dukes.

"…_hit the music, here we go! So I pick up the-_" I dug my fingers into the pocket and scrabbled frantically.

"…_said there's gonna be a party, hit the music-_" I finally fished out that stupid machine.

"Yeah, you've got Macy!" I answered, panting slightly.

"Hey there, girl! Wow. Seriously, what's wrong with you today? Every time you talk to me on the phone, you seem to be quite out of breath!" Kevin's cheerful voice came through the speakers.

I growled slightly. "Honestly, could you have not waited a few minutes? I was taking a shower because I felt filthy from all those damn clothes tons of sweaty dirty people, including me, tried on."

"Speaking of 'all those damn clothes you tried on'," Kevin began. "How would you feel coming over for a pool party at the firehouse tomorrow? There's gonna be music, and pizza-"

I giggled. "Like your song? There you go, just like your own songs."

"What?"

I couldn't resist it. The chuckles spilt over into a full blown laugh. "Like the song! Like my ringtone!"

"Wait, we say that in a song?" His cluelessness is so adorable.

'_SO I PICK UP THE PHONE, CALL EVERYONE I KNOW!' _"

"_SAID THERE'S GONNA BE A PARTY, HIT THE MUSIC, HERE WE GOOO! WOOOOOAH! _" Kevin's beautiful voice shouted back at me.

I grinned. And he gets it.

_JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS_

_We gotta live to party, gonna bust your move. Everybody's in a groove. Tell the DJ to play that song. Are you ready to ROCK 'N' ROLL?_

**Yeah, I know it's a bit much for me to ask for a review… So I'll just beg for one. -gets onto knees- Please, please, please review? 0:-)**

**Nick: I think there's gonna be a showdown next chapter… and you'll learn more about Anna -sappy face-.  
Joe: And more importantly, there's Mace and Stella in a bikini.  
Kevin: -hits Joe- You perv.**

**So you heard them! Yell at me in reviews, I update faster with pressure!**

**(P.S. Speaking of pressure, chibiyugixyami and silvereyedangel gave me indirect pressure by updating their stories, so you've got them to thank too! Go and R&R their updates! I promise you won't regret it :P)**


	5. Patent Pending

**Hey guys. *dodges flying objects* Yeah, I know, SHE FINALLY UPDATED, right? *laughs nervously* 2 months ain't that long... *coughs* Alright, maybe it is, BUT school is not kind to me, and I strive to do the best in projects so... yeah. Haha. I'm trying to set some time aside each day to write, so maybe the updates will get more frequent, as it is the SUMMER HOLS! (What TIME'S it, SUMMER TIME. It's our vacation! What TIME'S it, PARTY TIME. School's out, SCREAM AND SHOUT! :D)**

**Dedicated to silvereyedangel, chibiyugixyami and snowfallxo! Go check out their stories if you haven't already! :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS, the Jonas Brothers, or any recognizable characters/objects/cats/dogs/your mum.**

* * *

Joe's POV

"Hey, Stells," I said into my phone, fiddling with the touchscreen on the Stellavator. "Do you think I should go for a tight Speedo, or loose baggy swimming shorts?"

A sigh at the other end. "Joe, we've been through this. The Stellavator WILL tell you exactly what article of clothing you need depending on season, weather, location and event IF you input it correctly. Have you input it correctly, Joe?"

I jabbed at a few buttons on the screen, frowning at the multitude of options flashing across. "Seeing as a pool party isn't really an official JONAS event, I don't think there is a category for "pool-party-that-isnt-really-an-official-JONAS-event."

Stella gasped, a sharp intake of breath followed by a hurt "You've hosting a pool party, and didn't think to invite me? How could you?" I could almost hear her pout through the receiver.

******WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOOOOO!  
**

"Um… I… er…" I stammered, having accidentally made the Stellalarm go off by choosing a green Hawaiian top with red flip flops and white Speedos. I wanted to celebrate Christmas earlier. Didn't seem like such a good idea now. "Stella? Help? …Please?"

"Oh no, Joe, you did this to yourself. You're fixing it." The dial tone sounded. She hung up on me! How could she hang up on me when the alarm is sounding like this? It's louder than Macy's screechi- I mean singing. Yeah. Singing. AHHHH, this noise is getting in my head! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

Nick's POV

******WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO!  
**

What in the name of Mike was that unholy noise? I folded and put down one of Dad's weekly subscriptions for _Teen Spotlight: Celebrity Dirt!_ on the kitchen counter and craned my neck up one of the fireholes.

"Joseph! Turn that noise down!" Mom called, returning an armful of fresh luandry. "It's breaking my eardrums!"

"I CAN'T, I MADE STELLA MAD, AND NOW SHE'S MAKING THE STELLALARM GO OFF IN REVENGE! HELP, SOMEONE CALL 911!"

******WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO!  
**

Mom dropped a pair of Kevin's boxers. Don't ask how I know it's Kevin's, I just do, okay? We're _brothers_, we live together. She sighed and looked over at me. "Nicholas? Please?" She pleaded.

_Yessir, madam_. I marched up the stairs two at a time. "Joe?"

"NICK? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BEFORE THE STELLALARM GETS YOU TOO!" I looked over. Joe was crouched on the floor, hands over his ears while screaming his head off. Sorry to break it to you, brother, but you're just adding to the noise up on this loft.

My phone rang, _buzzed_ because I always keep it in silence mode. _Someone's _gotta be professional, after all. I spoke loudly, "Hello, you've reached Nick Lucas."

"Oh good grief, Nick, what's this I hear about a pool party? Joe was going on and on about a pool party that I wasn't invited too? And I think he set off the Stellalarm again. Yup, I hear it in the background." Hard to miss it, Stells.

"Of course you're invited." I spied Joe still cowering on the floor. It's karma, dude, revenge for earlier. Spilling my diet coke is not a laughing matter. "Hold on, I'll go shut it down. Meanwhile, you can go and yell at Joe for forgetting to invite you in the first place. And for setting the Stellalarm off. And for pairing white Speedos with red flip flops and a green Hawaiian shirt. I think he decided to celebrate Christmas early."

"Way too early." Five months, two weeks and four days to be exact. "Wait, how do you know how to work the Stellavator? PATENT PENDING." Stella shouted at some poor passerby.

I threw the mobile at Joe, who was in a fetal position. Oh Stells, if you had to rush over for every time Joe set off the Stellalarm, you would have to practically _live _here. "I'm Lucas, Nick Lucas. And Nick Lucas knows _everything._"

Joe's POV

Ow. I rubbed my head as I unfurled from my position on the floor. Nick threw his phone at me. Well, if it breaks, it ain't gonna be my problem mister.

I grabbed the cell that Nick chucked at me from across the loft. I put it to my ears, making a face at the wall of sound that met me. Stella's yelling is louder than the Stellalarm, and that's saying something.

"_Joseph Adam Lucas, what in the name of MIKE were you thinking in pairing white SPEEDOS with RED FLIP FLOPS and a GREEN HAWAIIAN SHIRT? If anyone from school saw you like that, my, as your personal stylist, reputation will be ruined!"_ …Nick, you bastard.

Speak of the devil. Nick sauntered over and matter-of-factly did some sort of weird dance on the screen with his fingers, which flew across the screen tapping different icons and characters. The blaring stopped. He tapped the screen once more with his index finger. His swimming trunks appeared on a hanger in the span of 3 seconds, complete with a towel and goggles on a separate hanger. He grabbed the clothes and went off into the bathroom to change, leaving me to explain to Stella that yes, it was a joke, I wasn't going to wear that out, of _course_ she is invited and yeah, sure, why not bring Anna along.


End file.
